First Impressions
by XxSilent SighxX
Summary: Up-date 1,2,3.Alright so I might have argued with her a bit, I might have made Charles dump Janey, and I might not have explained the entire situation with Ryan and my sister but does that mean Ihave to change Jeds nappies and sing Disney songs forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Anywho **I have finally gotten around to putting up my edited chps and I'm going to finish this fic if it kills me, well mainly Rhyme or Reason, my greatest friend and reviewer in the whole world. She's responsible for getting me to look over this pile of crap again and she's the one that's done a majority of the editing. She's the only reviewer who had the guts to tell me it was absolute crap and then actually help me fix it, so yea please tell me if you think it's any better.

**A/N **'This is way heavy man'...(cough, cough). Anywho, this is a modern retelling of Pride & Prejudice through the eyes of Ian aka. Mr. Darcy. They're both nineteen... I think (this is a spur of the moment thing) and Janey and Charles only go to the writers workshop because they were dragged there by their friends. I did this once.. or twice (looks guilty). Please don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think, I don't bite and I can't over the internet but if I could... Anyway please read and review, without swearing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pride & Prejudice or the song Above you, Below me by Badly Drawn Boy. Unfortunately.

* * *

'_Don't want to give, Don't want to steal  
Don't want to be anything I'm not  
You take answers I give questions, like some rolling, monologue  
Want to be the one to say, that today could be the day  
A pity to believe in what you know is what you know'_

The first time I saw Izzy was at a writers workshop for eighteen years and older in the community centre, a small roomed, old looking building that was perfect for writing. I was immediately interested in her because of the way she was able to open-up and talk to everyone in the room. Except for me. I think she thought I was some rich snob, which is half true I guess, my family is rich but I am not a snob. Well, I don't think I am anyway.

I crept towards the back of the room with Charles, though he seemed eager to stay with one of Izzy's friends called Janey, he didn't argue. He never does, he's so easily persuaded. From the back of the room I was able to watch the ever animated Izzy as she gave her name for the teacher and said that she loved Jane Austen. She had an answer for every question and even took notes, like me. I don't know why I bother though; I don't want to write novels like my dad does. I mean I like writing and all, just not books.

"Alright class, I want you to spread out and when I say stop, find the person closest to you and tell them a bit about yourselves and what stories you like to write," called out the teacher.

I followed closely, and unnoticed, behind Izzy and when she yelled out,

"STOP!"

I was paired with her.

"Hey, Ian," she said, glancing at my name tag, "I'm Izzy, I love rain, reading and writing modern stories using the ideas of Jane Austen's stories and fairy tales." She spoke boldly, making my hands sweat and fidget with my shirt.

"Well I like writing realistic stories and steer clear of stealing anything from other stories, I also hate the rain," I knew from some trouble my dad once got into for one of his books, that using ideas from others is a bad idea. He once forgot to mention that he was writing a modern version of something or other and almost got sued for it, instead he had to make a public statement apologising to the writer (who was dead anyway) and say that it wasn't all his own idea. I think she thought I was being sarcastic, she must have thought I didn't believe she could write anything original. I only made the rain comment because she had mentioned it, I don't like the rain, I like walking along the beach and when it's raining it's too dangerous to walk on some of the rocks there.

"I see, well I hope that the rain doesn't dampen your mood."

With that she moved on, I looked out the window then to see that she was right, I could even hear thunder in the distance now that I wasn't talking to her. Stupid rain. There's was no chance of being able to go to the beach after that disaster then, the only thing that could have possibly cheered me. After a while the teacher Mrs. Benton called us back to our seats and started talking about creating believable, exciting characters. When she told us to create or use a character we had in mind and then show how they would react in a situation of our choice, I already knew my character. Sean, I had perfected him over the years and now know him even better than I know myself.

When we had all had enough time to write a paragraph or so Mrs. Benton asked if we would read them aloud, Izzy went first, to no ones surprise.

"Tiff watched as Peter walked away, pleased to see him hurt, and even more pleased that it was because of her. 'You will forgive me Peter, you always do!' She called after him as if it was nothing more than an after thought.

'I know, but until then I hope you will stay away.' His anger was obvious, but all Tiff did was laugh as if it was a joke,

'I think not, I like having you around even when your mad at me, particularly when you're angry with me, it's so funny I could almost cry for laughing.'

Without a thought Peter picked up a chair, broke off one of its legs and come towards Tiff again.

'I could smash some sense into you right now, and I would love too. But I won't, not because I can't but because I know you don't mean it.'

'Of course I mean it; you are violent, greedy, selfish, and mean for no good reason. But I still care about you, you know.'

'You have a funny way of showing it.'

Laughing at his sneer Tiff started to walk away from him, heading for the window but was caught by Peter around her waist.

'What are you doing? Let go of me!' Tiff exclaimed but Peter only pulled her closer.

'Stop playing games with me Tiff, I love you and I know you know it,'

'I know it, but care little about it,' she snapped.

'You will though,' angrily Peter kissed Tiff. 'Now do you care?' He demanded

'Only a very little,'"

Romantic, she was into romance. I should have known.

I read mine next, about Sean and how he came to be misunderstood because he was shy, I thought that it was relatively good, but clearly Izzy didn't. She turned around in her chair and glared at me. She should have become a teacher.

"So suddenly Sarah is the bad, evil person because Sean was too shy to explain properly what he meant, making her seem shallow because she didn't know him, because he wouldn't let her. Leading himself into misery suddenly makes him the good guy does it?"

"It's more believable than a romantic happy ending where the guy overlooks all her flaws and cruelty towards him simply because he loves her for some unknown reason." I regretted saying it, but I had no way of taking it back.

"Oh yes, were as in your story he isn't able to overlook any of her flaws, that he thinks she has, when he obviously has some himself. Everyone has flaws; it doesn't mean that we hate them because of it."

"Yes, well I suppose if someone really did come at me with a chair I would simple fall in love with them too and make some sarcastic remarks while he could knock me out."

And that's when the teacher intervened and started us on another writing activity. The rest of the class went by pretty uneventfully, apart from Izzy glaring at me the whole time, and at the end we were invited to attend the workshop every fortnight at the same place and time. I told myself that the reason I wanted so badly to come back every fortnight was because of Mrs. Benton's amazing teaching ability and not because I wanted to see Izzy again. I'm such a bad liar. It's a good thing I'm not an actor really, or a politician.

Charles started talking to Janey a lot and soon asked her out on a date, inviting me to come with them. I tried to get out of it by telling him that I didn't want to be the third wheel but when he said that Izzy was going to come as well I gave in. Damn. Why do I want to see her again so much? Maybe I'm one of those people that likes having people hate them and likes to make other people angry and upset, like most of my old high school teachers.

So we ended up going to the movies to see some sappy romantic comedy. Charles must have really liked Janey. Well, he actually turned out to like, it wasn't that bad I suppose. It was very funny, but I didn't understand why the guy ended up getting the girl just because he made a fool of himself (though it would be a whole lot easier for guys then if that's all we had to do). I mean he was still selfish, superficial and watched way too much T.V, how could she suddenly over look all that? I made the mistake of telling Izzy my opinion at the end of the movie.

"Because she loves him, haven't you even heard the saying 'love is blind'? And he wasn't all that bad, he cared about people in the end and he loved her as well."

"So? When in real life would anyone act like that, when would he ever have a happy ending? It's so fake."

"People have happy endings all the time, just because you're determined not to let them doesn't mean that they won't!"

"I am not, I'm just saying that not everyone is like that though, not everyone is able to make their own 'Happily Ever After.'"

"That's what other people are here for."

"And here I thought it was because people could keep there hands off one another."

"Idiot."

"Romantic."

"There's nothing wrong with being romantic!"

"Sure there isn't, you keep telling yourself that." Is it just me or was I acting like I was 12 again? Hmmm…

"You're being an idiot now."

"That's what you said before; you might need to get your memory checked out." She just let out a kind grunt/growl and moved away, in high heels I might add, which at first I thought she was going to step on me with. Maybe I shouldn't have started talking to her, I should really start thinking before I open my mouth.

The ride back home was silent, between me and Izzy anyway, though I did catch her looking a me the whole way back to my house, oh wait I mean I caught her _glaring_ at me, that's the one! Charles and Janey never seemed to run out of things to talk about themselves. Janey's alright I suppose, she's smart, pretty and cheerful all the time. I just couldn't keep my eyes of Izzy the whole time; well I couldn't keep myself from staring at her reflection in the car window anyway. Even though I know she doesn't like me, hates me in fact. But I don't have any clue how to make her suddenly like me or even talk to me without it turning into an argument, which are actually kind of fun when I think about it. Almost like when me and my sister used to fight, and by used to I mean we still do, I may be twenty but that doesn't mean she still can't get on my nerves.

Which reminds me, when I got home I had another argument, one that's a _tad _more important than the one I had with Izzy. This one was with my dad. It was about how he wanted me to 'follow in his foot steps' or at least start doing something apart from going to collage. It's hard enough that I'm taking Literature and business classes but now I actually have to find something that I want to do? Anyway this is how it went:

"Look, Ian, I know you're going to write a brilliant, best selling book one of these days but I really think you should spend more time writing it than with your friends on _their_ dates."

"They asked me to come dad, and I don't even know if I want to become a writer or not."

"Oh Ian, don't joke around with things like this. It's in your blood, your taking a Literature class at a very good, and very expensive, collage, your going to this little 'writers workshop' thing and we've being going over this since you were seven. You're going to be a great writer; all you need to do is actually sit down and write."

"Look dad, thanks and everything but I'm not sure I_ want _to be a writer, at least I'm not sure I want to write books anyway."

"You can't just live off my money forever; I want you to at least try to write something. Then if you fail, even though I know you won't, it won't matter because then I'll be happy to just give you anything you want, all I want is to see you try your best! Look at Georgie, even she knows what she wants to do, and she's younger than you!"

"You have no problem with Georgia becoming a fashion designer instead of a writer!"

"Georgia's different; she takes after your mum."

"Mum doesn't design clothes!"

"No, she designs jewellery. But Georgia has her design jean." Actually she has her designer jeans as well, but Georgie threatened to give me a wedgie if I told her.

"Look dad, I don't want to fight about this but I just don't think I want to be a writer either."

"Goodnight Ian."

"Night dad."

And that is an accurate retelling of what we usually argue about once every few months, nothing has changed really except the exact wording because then we have had to have written it down and memorised it.

The next day I had a literature lecture and then I spent a few hours with Mike, one of my friends who also takes the literature class and some acting one as well. We spent most of the time playing soccer at the park, writing down some idea for a story we had to write for class, and talking about stuff like what he's doing in his acting class. Apparently they've each got to make a short comedy clip, movie, or episode, which would be more fun than anything we're doing in Lit. Maybe I should do something like that. Hmmm script writing, that might be the way to go. Well you never know, it sounds better than writing a whole book by yourself. So I talked about it with Mike, we talked about writing a comedy script together and then he would act it out, we talked about characters and settings and all those kinds of things. And now I'm going to be writing a rough draft of a script tonight, more writing, how do I get myself into these things? On the other hand this whole thing could get my dad off my back… This is something seriously worth considering. I think I'll talk to Georgie, she'll know what to do, well she'll now what kinds of things I should write about anyway. She's the one that watches the most amount of T.V in our house, being the youngest one and still being in high school has it's upsides I guess. That and she's trying to force Jed to watch every Disney movie ever made for some reason, I just thing she's got a crush on all the princes and heroes. I can't blame her really, Prince Charming makes me swoon (rolls eyes).

When I got home that afternoon Georgia was watching 'The line King' with Jed in (one of) the living room, so I went and sat down and watched it with her. We sang along to the songs and Jed even attempted to, he's only about one year old after all.

"So how was the lecture?"

"Incredibly boring, but Mike was there so it wasn't too bad."

"Well he is taking the Literature class with you so I would have thought it was obvious he would be there."

"Sarcasm isn't a very attractive feature on a girl Georgie." I said, shaking my head in mock disappointment.

"Oh, and it is on a boy?"

"Man, and yes it is."

"Ooooo, who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"The man, the one you find attractive."

"Well it's actually Charles but he's with Janey and he's not gay so it's kind of a bit of a hopeless situation you see. Oh ha ha Georgia you are so funny. No, I'm not gay."

"Oh really?" She raised one of her eyebrows, which is my thing but she stole it from me I tell you.

"Really, I happen to like a certain girl right now anyway."

"And who would she be?"

"She would be Izzy, from the writers' workshop I went too on the weekend."

I know this might seem like a stupid thing to do, telling my sister about Izzy and all that but we tell each other everything and I have so much more black mail on her anyway so I would have the upper hand if anything like that ever happened. And she could come in handy, advice on what to do and all that, goodness knows what goes on in a girls head, but if any of the movies Georgia's forced my to watch is anything to go by then it's a bunch of random, weird and romantic ideas that men will never be able to understand.

"Oh, is she smart? Pretty? Does she like you?"

"Ah, well, I wouldn't say like."

"What would you say then?"

"Well, more like hate."

"Ah, you acted like a git didn't you?"

"I didn't! We just argued, a lot."

"Oh, I suppose she could still like you then. Anyway you were saying something about Mike before?"

"Ah yes. I've had this idea," she said this kind of 'oh no' under her breath, "well in one of Mikes acting classes they've been told to make a short comedy film thing and we decided that it would be kind of fun if we write the comedy script together, mainly me, and then he could act it out. This way if it works out I might be able to get dad off my back and have some fun as well, oh and I suppose I could then decide the course of my future. What I'm going to do with the rest of my life and so on."

"Sounds good, but if your going to be writing a comedy script shouldn't you be upstairs actually writing it instead of down here watching 'The Lion King' with me and Jed?"

"Well I was kind of hoping you could give me some ideas. Me and Mike came up with some before but I know you watch by far the most T.V out of everyone I know."

"Thanks Ian, what a nice thing to say."

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

"Have you picked a setting, or what time you're going to base it in?"

"Umm, not really."

"Figures. Maybe you could write it about a group of collage students, draw from real life experiences and exaggerate then."

Silence.

"Georgia, have I ever told you how wonderful, brilliant and smart you are?"

"Not as often as I'd like."

"Well I'm saying it now; you're wonderful, brilliant and smart. Love you, must go write this down now!"

"I know I am, night."

So I run all the way upstairs to my room and started writing down ideas until I had actually finished about a half and hour length script and had an enormous amount of fun as well. What was even better was when dad came in to say goodnight or something, he found me writing and went all red faced, went out of the room to find mum and brought her back to see me and they started saying how proud of me they were. Now the only problem I have left is the Izzy one, well that's going to be tough.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

So... what do you think? Any good? Groovy even? If not tell me how to make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Edited and re-written, thanks agian to Rhyme or Reason, love to love you ;P

**Disclaimer- **Nothing is mine so kiss my behind! (It's cool 'cause it rhymes!)

* * *

'_I will, take you as you are  
Please accept me as I am  
Find your lonely life bizarre  
Know it's above you, I know it's below me'  
_

Two days later me and Mike were at his place working on the script. He liked most of it, just changing a bit here or there, he also started calling people that he thought would be good to act in it, people in his acting class and stuff. He even asked his room-mate to act in it, I think he's either a hippy, or a stoned hippy, not that there's anything wrong with that but he kept on mentioning 'lentils', whatever they are.

Anyway, we spent the whole rest of that week filming it, and editing. It was a lot of fun, even when the hippy, who I now know is called Justin, accidentally dropped his lentil lunch on my head. On the last day we were doing the scene where we needed to have a bomb go off in the four boys (Mikes) apartment, but for obvious reasons we couldn't use a real bomb. So instead Nick, one of the four guys, came up with the idea to use a clip from a James Bond film, and even though it was obviously from another movie I think it works. My favorite line, yes I wrote it, was when Justin, yes we are using their actual names, goes,

'Well you see, I was going to go into class today but I got distracted. I had, right; I had an epiphany, right. So all day I've been working on trying to kill myself and I've decided to drown myself, right, in the toilet, right.'

It's just all those 'right's and the way he says it is so funny! Mike and Justin worked on that line for about two hours! But we did eventually finish it on the next Friday, which is good because it's due next Monday apparently. Oh, and something much more important came up when we were in their apartment.

"Ian, I've been thinking, what do you think about writing another episode? We could try and send a copy of this episode to a T.V station or something, I'll have to research it a bit and all that but I think it would be good to at least try and get this on the air. So what do you think?"

I thought about it for a moment. I mean, this could be something I could actually make money out of, a career out of, not just for fun. But if no one liked it… well it was just a beginning I suppose, and if they did… Wait a minute!

"Mike! Yes, brilliant idea! Bloody brilliant! I have just had another great idea!"

"Another?" Raised eyebrow.

"Yes, another. Anyway I just remembered that my dad has a friend that is the boss of one of the major T.V stations; he has all these contacts with people like that anyway since one of his books has been turned into a T.V series. I think if I asked him he could get someone to look at it!"

Silence, in which everyone stares at me and leans in closer, I lean back.

"You're serious?" Nick finally asked.

"Yes!"

There was another moment of silence before they all started yelling and screaming like a bunch of high school girls, I mean…wow! We were going crazy, we left the apartment and for some reason suddenly thought it would be hilariously funny to walk around like we were drunk. This lasted a grand total of 20 minutes, when we made it to my house and Georgia got so freaked that she chucked a bucket of water at us. She said we were scaring Jed.

The guys went home after a while, well, as soon as I could get them away from Georgia who was flirting recklessly with the '_cute _collage guys!' Please, I could have been sick. And it's just my luck that she liked Justin the best, yes, the hippy! And he seemed to like her as well! I can just imagine it now, they will have three other boys with hair passed their shoulders and will eat lentils for every meal. When they did leave I was going to talk to my dad about getting someone to look at our episode, with no name, but it turns out my parents were taking an early weekend to go to France. Impulsive. So I had to wait until Monday, which reminded me, tomorrow was Saturday, writers-workshop-day. Great.

The next workshop class was just as bad as the 'date' if not worse, even if that seems impossible. There was a new guy there called Collin and he liked Izzy, a lot. At first it looked like he fancied Janey but Charles was all over her so eventually Collin took the hint and moved on to Izzy. She didn't seem exactly thrilled by the idea but she didn't snap at him and hate him like she does me. It's really unfair.

Turns out that Collin writes sermons, he wants to be a Vicar, he's so odd and stupid. Yet I'm jealous of him, I'd rather Izzy talked, teased and laughed at me than have her out right hate me. He is so infuriatingly stupid, doesn't he understand that no one cares about how he once gave a sermon in Church and some old lady cried? In joy or frustration at how long the sermon went for is unknown, but I'm fairly sure it was the latter.

The workshop is guaranteed to be extremely boring now that Collin is here; he's already interrupted the teacher five times to talk about morals and how he wrote his sermon all by himself that he gave at Church. And now Charles has gone to sit with Janey, which he will probable do every fortnight until they break up. I mean, who cares about their best friend sitting all by himself. Brilliant. He's Romeo while I'm……some pathetic guy sitting all by myself in the back row.

Anyway, the only interesting thing that happened the whole time was when Izzy was arguing with me because I said that I didn't understand why Elizabeth -or any other woman for that matter- likes Mr. Darcy after all that he did just because he saved her sister that she didn't even like.

"She loves him because he's stopped acting so proud! He got Bingley back with Jane, got Wickham to marry Lydia and was friendly to her ante and uncle!"

"Oh yes, those are great reasons, seeing as he broke up Bingley and Jane in the first place, could have prevented Lydia running away with Wickham and then he forced them into an unhappy marriage where he probable cheated on her, got drunk every night and spent all their money gamboling. And he only didn't act proud when he was with his own family, and her ante and uncle are only two people, he was still mean to everyone else. Oh I'd defiantly go for him myself if I was gay!"

"You just don't get it! He _**changed **_for _**her**_, to become a better and nicer person. So he made some mistakes, he tried to fix them! He learned not to be mean and proud to everyone anymore, he even cared about her family. What more could you want?!"

"Maybe I'd understand if he wasn't so proud and conceited when they first met!"

"It wasn't entirely his fault; he'd been brought up that way!"

"So? Hitler was brought up probable believing that he was better than everyone else as well, that doesn't stop us form blaming it all on him!"

"Hitler and Mr. Darcy are two entirely different people!"

"I see few differences!"

"For one, Hitler was German, killed millions of Jews, and other, and he had a funny mustache!" I would have started laughing if she hadn't been dead serious and glaring at me at the time.

"Ah, but some people suspect that he was gay!" It's true; I watched a documentary on it.

"Mr. Darcy isn't gay!"

"Well I always thought there was something fishy about him!"

And that's when some guy in a pink shirt and lisp yelled out,

"There's nothing fishy about being gay!"

Of course the argument was almost forgotten amongst all the laughing, which we tried to hide because it turned out the guy wasn't joking, his face went red and he started to cry. Unfortunately when we had all calmed down Izzy remembered what we had been arguing about.

"I can't believe you suggested that Darcy is gay, take it back!" Man she has a quick temper.

"Oh, I'm not just suggesting it!" Why did I say that, why oh, why oh, why?

"I'm going to kill-"

Luckily the teacher chose then to step in and end the fight, and Collin who said something about forgiveness being the key to happiness. Whatever he's on about. Probably takes drugs; on second thought he probable doesn't, being a man of many morals. It would probable be better for me in the long run if I stopped arguing with Izzy about everything and nothing, but I can't help it, it's just so fun to watch her get all stirred up!

That afternoon, after the workshop, it was raining again so I had no chance of going to the beach, and Charles is now spending nearly every hour of every day with Janey. He never spent that much time with me before, but as I said to Georgie he's not gay, so it's a hopeless situation. I am doomed to never be with the man I love! No not really I don't love him, I'm just extremely bored. I couldn't think of anything else to do than go to 'Midnight Reads', a bookshop near my house, and buy my sister Georgia a new book. Pride & Prejudice to be precise.

The bookshop was small but I found Pride & Prejudice and many other classics there. It was when I went to buy the book that I saw Izzy, she was working behind the counter, I was so surprised to see her there that I just stared at her for five minuets before going over to pay for the book. When she saw me she was just as surprised as I had been, but evidently not surprised enough to forget how to make a sarcastic remark.

"Reading Pride & Prejudice I see, did you change your mind about Darcy when you heard about how tall and hansom he is?"

"No, I don't go for the dark, moody type. I'm actually hopelessly in love with Charles, but I know nothing can never happen between us because he's with Janey and therefore straight. No actually it's for my sister, she loved Sense & Sensibility so I figured she'd enjoy it, what to you think? Will she like it?"

"Is it her birthday soon?" She seemed shocked that I was buying something for my sister, I wonder why? Does she think I'm that mean that I wouldn't care about my own sister? Well she's right there anyway.

"No, but she did just turn seventeen. Don't you have any sisters or brothers?"

"Yea I have two, but we've never given each other anything except for birthdays or Christmases."

"Well we are very close, in fact that's how I know so much about Pride & Prejudice, I accidentally made the mistake of watching the movie with her when she was upset. We always argue over whether Darcy is the 'perfect guy' or not. He's not. But she's never read the book; do you think she'd like it as much as she liked that movie?"

"Oh yes. Even better than the movie maybe."

"Ok, I'll take it then."

She scanned it and I paid the 16.95 and then stood there awkwardly wondering what to say to her, eventually she spoke first so I didn't have to make a fool of myself. Not they I hadn't done that already.

"Well I hope your sister likes her book, have a nice day. I'll see you at the next workshop then will I?" She probable was hoping I would say I wouldn't be going back there, ever. That I was dieing from some horrible disease that prevented me from doing anything but spending time with my family. Cancer maybe.

"Yes, thanks' for your help with the book. Bye."

"Your welcome, bye."

Ok, that was not expected and was very awkward. Turns out Georgia loved the book and now is my slave for life. I think that was 16.95 well spent. Unfortunately she couldn't put the book down all night so I got tricked into babysitting Jed, we had lots of fun playing 'eat the ice-cream without using you hands' and we watched some Disney movies before we fell asleep on the couch. All up it was a very fun afternoon.

I was tempted many times over the next two weeks to go back to 'Midnight Reads' just to see Izzy, but I know even if I did buy a book that she would know that the reason I came back so soon was to see her. You have no idea how hard it was to persuade myself not to just go peak in the window from behind a bin, even that was very tempting and I almost did but I was somehow able to distract myself by helping Georgia look after Jed. She was a bit surprised when I attempted to change Jed's nappy. Never change a nappy, ever. I think I destroyed both the bath/change room and my nose at the same time.

I was also able to distract myself by asking my dad if he would get someone to look at the episode, still with no name. He watched it himself, and seemed mildly impressed.

"So you spend two weeks writing and filming this?" Oh he's mad.

"Just about."

"I've been trying to get you to write a story for the past eleven years, and you haven't wrote a single thing. Then suddenly you and Mike decide to write and film a comedy script and in the time of two weeks you have written the script and acted it out!" Or maybe not…

"I know! It's just, this is something I really want to do dad."

"Well, alright then. I'll get someone to look at it, alright? I can't promise anything, but we'll see." I could have hugged him… so I did.

"Thanks dad!"

"Ok, enough! Boy, your worse than Georgie!" That was what I was going for, no I am not gay!

"I heard that!" Georgia yelled from the (one of) living room, ha, ha, ha.

After all the screaming and yelling from Mike and the others I could hear coming from the phone a room away when I called them about the news, there wasn't all that much excitement going on. Apart from the amazingness of watching 'The Jungle Book' about a million times with my annoying nephew. I hate Georgia. So much.

Charles offered to take me to 'Shakespeare by the Sea' with him and Janey on another one of their 'dates', after I told him about the nappy changing incident. He even said that Izzy wouldn't be going if I didn't want her to come. As if, the arguing must be very convincing, maybe I should do some acting, hmmm. I didn't end up going though, I didn't want to tell Charles that it wouldn't be necessary, and I think ,me and Izzy would probable only find something else in Macbeth to argue about. That, and I've never understood Shakespeare. All those tights and declarations of undying love and people saying things like 'Come hither Lord Arch Duke of the Tightest Tights!' They scare me a lot those actors.

Instead I spent the night with Georgia and Jed watching 'The Jungle Book', again. Georgia wants Jed to watch all the old Disney classics; even mum and dad didn't stay around, not matter how much they love Jed, to watch it. Lucky them. Instead I'm the lucky one that now gets to pretend to be a monkey and sing 'I wanna be like you' all around the house every single night so that he'll fall asleep.

So as you can see I was very tempted to go back to 'Midnight Reads', so tempted that I gave in and went, my excuse for going was that Georgia loved Pride & Prejudice so much that I decided that being the nice brother that I am, to buy her another Jane Austen book. I also decided that I didn't know which one to get so that I would have to ask someone who worked there which one to get her. I am so smart.

When I got there Izzy was standing there looking bored out of her brain, the store was empty and it clearly wasn't a busy day for them. As soon as I walked into the shop Izzy noticed me.

"Back so soon?"

"Yea, my sister love Pride & Prejudice so much that I decided to get her another Jane Austen book, only I don't know what one to get her, what do you think would be best?"

"Um well, I think maybe Emma would be good. Has she watched the movie?"

"Yea I think so."

"It'll be perfect then, I'll just go get it for you."

I looked around the shop as she went to go get Emma. I noticed that the paint was peeling from the walls, some of the shelves were crooked and that everything was covered in dust. I like it, in fact I love it. Izzy then returned with Emma in her hand.

"It's 14. 95, is that too much? I know you just got her Pride & Prejudice just over a week ago I mean."

"It'll be fine, thanks."

I paid for it and left, I was ecstatic to have seen her but as soon as I got home I was hitting myself on the head with the book at being so obvious and needy. I am so dead. It was then that my sister choose to come in the room with Jed who laughed at me which is just what I need.

"What are you doing Ian?"

"I've just made a fool of myself. Oh and this is for you, it's Emma by Jane Austen." I said giving her Emma as she looked at me as if she was scared that I might suddenly go crazy and run out of the room.

"Ok. What's going on?"

I told her about my whole stupid idea to go back and get another book just to see Izzy again; I'm already going to die so there's no point in trying to salvage any of my dignity. She laughed. A lot. She also said that she doubted that Izzy would realise I liked her because she obviously thought I hated her too. Sometimes I love my sister; this is one of those times. Or at least it was until she handed me a very loud, crying Jed and walked away. Right now I hate her. A lot.

* * *

Please review and tell me if it's any better or worce. I do try my best.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Thanks Rhyme or Reason, as always. I hope the rest of you enjoy this and please tell me if you do or don't, I really want to improve my writing.

**Disclaimer- **'He wears leapord spotted underwears, bikini style sir!'- Remember the Titians. PS the whole comedy is based on The Young Ones, they really are brillo. But the 'line' I used before that Ian said was his fav. was just my own idea, well Rhyme or Reasons' anyways.

* * *

'_Always someone_

_Don't want to live, life in your shoes  
Don't feel I know the way  
Feeling you, giving me, directions I don't need'_

My head was filled with the thoughts of seeing Izzy again, and a not-so-harmless Disney song that I'd tried to push into the back. I'd been waiting to see her only half a week but unfortunately the rest of the week had been filled in with watching Play School and trying to not think about her, so naturally I was dieing to see her again. On the other hand I was not looking forward to seeing Collin again; I was in fact dreading to hear another retelling of his sermon that he gives all the time.

It was when I was in the doorway to the workshop when I saw Ryan, again. I watched as he flirted with Izzy. There she was laughing with Ryan. Ryan. What on Earth is he doing here? It couldn't be a coincidence could it? No, no way would he have come anywhere that I could see him on purpose. It was when I saw him touch her, touch Izzy on the arm that I snapped out of my trance or whatever it was. Before I thought about what I was doing I had walked over and punched him in the face. Ow that hurt my hand, but he seemed to be in much more pain than me. He was down on the ground with his nose bleeding looking stunned to see me, but he was probable not that surprised that I had punched him seeing as he didn't retaliate.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Izzy seemed to be the only one in the whole, silent room that was able to speak. I had no idea what to say; unfortunately Ryan seemed to have recovered enough by then.

"Why hello Ian, it's nice to see you to." Git.

"Yes, it's been too long." Note: heavy sarcasm

"Yea, we should catch up sometime."

"Wait, you know each other how?"

Izzy was now kneeling next to the sniveling git. This is so unfair. After all he's done he still gets all the luck. I punch him and she comforts Him? I punched Ryan for a reason you know! But oh no, let's go see if poor little Ryan is ok, nobody cares why I hit him while he's hurt, so what? It's only a broken nose. If I'm lucky. And I never am.

"We used to be best friends."

"So what was that, a hello punch?"

"Emphasis on 'used to be'"

"Yea, we haven't seen each other for about a year now. Listen, how's your sister? I haven't seen her in a while either."

I punched him again. That dirty little rat, how dare he talk about her sarcastically? Like he cares about how she's doing. He's the reason I now have to listen to Disney tunes every day, that alone makes me want to kill him, painfully. I guess I'll have to settle with breaking his nose, because there is no way in hell that it isn't broken now. Ryan just sat there yelling swear words and covering his hands in blood. Revenge is sweet.

"You're a right git you know that?!"

Izzy was yelling at me! She was even trying to help him by holding his nose with tissues, lots of tissues. He even smirked at me.

"Oh I see, I'm the git for punching him. This all makes sense now."

"Well he's never done anything to you!" And she's glaring.

"He has actually."

"Oh, and what would that be? Did he steal one of your Barbie dolls?"

"No, he-"

And that was when I got cut off by the teacher; she came in and turned pale. After a while she demanded to know what had happened, no one said a word. Ryan left, I assumed to fix his nose. That class was the worst one so far. Izzy didn't let up all class and I was very tempted to tell her right then and there what Ryan had done just to get her to let up. I didn't though; instead I had to listen to her defending Ryan all class and suffered the most painful thing that man will even know. I had to listen to Collin talk how low and wrong violence is, it went on for hours.

"And I'll see you all next class, have a nice fortnight!"

"Yes, I'm sure you've made Ryan's fortnight haven't you Ian? Do you want me to make yours?"

It looked like Izzy was going to slap me there for a minute, luckily Janey pulled her away, but unfortunately for me Charles was waiting for me outside and I wasn't in the mood to talk about what happened before he arrived as I was in a hurry to find Georgia and tell her about Ryan. Stupid Ryan.

"What was that about?" Charles asked as he jogged to reach me.

"That was Ryan."

"Ryan?!"

"Ryan. He was here earlier for goodness knows what reason and I punched him."

"Where?"

"His nose, twice." He looked impressed

"Ouch."

"Yep."

"Feel good?"

"Fantastic, look I've got to get home, I want to warn Georgia that Ryan's back before she sees him first. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fair enough, see you then."

Great. So far today the only positive thing I've done is possibly broken Ryan's nose; on the other hand I've made it seem almost positive that Izzy will now hate me forever. Isn't life fantastic? And to top it all off I'm the one with the lucky job of telling Georgia that Ryan's back in town and I can't even buy her a book, to soften the blow, from 'Midnight Reads' because if I run into Izzy there, which is very likely, then I'm sure to come out with a burning hand print on my face. Isn't my life just perfect?

When I got home I found Georgia playing with Jed, they were laughing and smiling. What a perfect moment to break the news to Georgia.

"Oh hey Ian, how was the workshop?" She asked, picking Jed up onto her lap.

"Terrible."

"Izzy still hate you?"

"Even more than ever, but that's not the point, just guess who I saw at the workshop today."

"Charles?"

"Obviously but that's not who I meant."

"Oh, then who was it?"

"Just promise me that you won't kill anybody."

"I promise, but I don't see how it could be that bad."

"I saw Ryan."

I watched as her face turned into the most believable ghost costume I have even seen, pity it wasn't Halloween tonight. She just stared at me for five minutes before she said a word.

"What happened?"

"I punched him, twice."

"Thank you."

"Any time."

I didn't know what to do so I just sat there awkwardly until she told me that she was going to put Jed to bed, even though it was only 5 in the afternoon. The next two weeks I didn't see anything of Ryan and thankfully neither did Georgia who was being way to over protective of Jed, never letting him out of her sight. Not even letting me look after him, which I suppose is a blessing in disguise. I hope that Ryan doesn't go to the next workshop but I doubt he won't because I could see the way he was flirting with Izzy. Though it could be entertaining to see what Collin does about him, if I didn't know any better I'd swear he was going to propose to her soon.

So anyway, apart from the brilliantness of Ryan returning the rest of the week, after not just Sunday, was pretty uneventful. Eh, who am I kidding? It was fantastic! My dad got a bunch of people to look at our clip, at first it looked as though no one wanted to work with us at all. Then this guy called David Green called up one night and, well I'll let you hear my side of the conversation.

"Hello, this is Gary Woods speaking, how can I help you?"

"Yes, what did you think?" He mouthed 'David Green' to me; I was sitting at the kitchen table at the time eating left over spaghetti.

"Brilliant, that sounds great!" He gave me a thumbs up. There was a long silence, my dad was nodding like crazy, even though they couldn't see him, and occasionally saying 'yes' and 'of course'.

"Yes, I'll pass it along. What time to you want to have them meet with you?" I felt my heart beat faster.

"Thursday?" He looked at me for conformation, and I nodded with all my might that I thought my head would fall off.

"Great, they'll be there. Bye." He hang up the phone and stood there in shock for a few minutes, while I was about to explode with curiosity.

"Well?!" He tried to give me one of his stern, fatherly looks and failed miserably.

"David Green, and some other members of his company, would like to have a meeting with all of you about the possibility of making your idea a show on their station!"

"No way!"

"Yep, this Thursday at 1:30, sharp. Listen, you get this and the offers will start rolling in after one successful season. You better meet up with Mike and those other boys soon and get prepared for this, fast." He went into father mood pretty fast, which was making just that much more nervous.

"I will, _we _will. Thanks dad. I mean, wow, David Green! Just, wow!" I have such a way with words sometimes that I amaze myself.

The days up until Thursday were spent mostly at the other guy's apartment, talking, sleeping, and breathing our show, which was still without a name. We were beating ourselves up about it all day and night but nothing came to out minds that fit, nothing, not a thing. The days flew by and then suddenly there we were, outside David Greens huge sky scraped building. Actually we weren't there all of a sudden; it took us about a two hour drive down to Sydney to get there. Anyway, there we were standing around nervously at ten past, about to enter the building were our fate would be decided.

"Well, here we are." Said Mike, unusually nervous, fidgeting with his tie, yes a tie, we were all wearing suits and ties.

"Yep. Are we going to go inside sometime today?" I asked with a fake calmness, I was nervous as all hell on the inside I can tell you that.

"Alright, alright. Well this is it; our destiny is waiting inside that building, up ten floors and four doors down." Adam said, with a huge dramatic sigh.

"Oh come on, stop being so dramatic." They all stared at me like I was an alien.

"Maybe not for you Ian, but for us who don't have our parents' huge fortune to fall back on this is it. A meeting with David Green, the David Green, will be the turning point in our lives; either we end up bums on the street, or famous actors with millions to spare!" Mike, it's an actors' thing I guess.

"Ok, but if we don't go inside soon we're going to be those bums on the street."

"Fine, let's go."

We eventually made our way, slowly and nervously I might add, to the meeting. I knocked on the door and when we were told to we all filed in, Justin looked like a stone hippy as usual so me and Mike made the decision to hide him in the back, which would have been easier if he wasn't the tallest.

There were eight people sitting around a long dark wooden table in big leather chairs looking quiet scary. If it had been a movie one of them would have been stroking a white, furry cat and say, "Ah, Mr. Bond, we met again". Anyway, David Green came forward and introduced us all, there was Allen Beckton, Steward Johnson, Carl Richards, Curtis Taylor, Charles Maxwell, Maeve Mansell and Jane Harris. All of the other guys just stared at them with open mouths, I on the other hand was not star struck at all, but that might have been because I've never heard of most of them, and the ones knew had dinner at my house some time or other. It was kind of awkward at first because none of us had even been to a meeting like this before; they had to ask us to sit down.

The meeting went great though, after we managed to calm down, they had a few things they wanted to be changed, it we would agree to let them air it on their station! We were so excited that we sat there with our mouths open while they rattled off a bunch of conditions, we had to come up with a name for it, a theme song/whatever and we had to make sure to have 23 more episodes in advance within a month and three weeks. Not much time, we know. Turns out Jane Harris, Charles Maxwell and Carl Richards are all investors; they want to invest in us! I mean, if this season goes well then the money will start rolling in, it's a good thing I'm taking that business course after all.

The meeting lasted all of five hours, and when we made it outside we went hypo.

"I can't believe it! I really can't believe it!" Mike shouted, raising his hands to the sky as we crossed the road (pedestrian crossing, saves lives).

"Man, neither can I. WOAH! Go us!!" Rick.

"HAZER!" Adam

"YEA!"

"GO US!"

"RADICAL!"

As you can see a lot of shouting! We were sing really crap songs along with the radio in the car ride home, including the radical song 'We are the champions' but don't tell anybody about this. It wasn't until Justin, stupid stoned hippy, goes,

"You know, we have to make 23 more episodes of a show we don't have a name for right?"

We all glares at him and then calmed down, realising what we had just gotten ourselves into. But even that was not able to completely dampen our spirits, so when I finally pulled into my driveway I ran into the house and grabbed Georgie off the couch and twirled her around the room and then sang 'I wanna be like you' to Jed. I was on a high and it didn't end, even when I was asleep, until Mike called me at 5:30 am because he was having a nervous breakdown over the whole '23 episodes in a month and three weeks' thing, which I admit is starting to make me nervous too. Anyway, he called to tell me that I needed to start writing the scripts like crazy and that we need to hold a group meeting soon and decide on a name for the show once and for all. I was ready to kill him. But I spend the whole rest of the week and next either going to my English and Business lectures or writing. I got next to no sleep and I was not in a good mood at all. And I had Disney songs stuck in my head. I was ready to die.

* * *

P.P.S Groovy is soooo much better than radical. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Ok, I'm really sorry about not updating on Thursday but I had heaps of homework and then it was my birthday on Friday, plus I had wrote all the other chapters in the holidays and I just finished this one today so yea. Anywho please review as a late B-day pressie!! Pretty please!!!

**Disclaimer- **I. Own. Nothing. Ok.

* * *

'_Please accept me as I am_

_Find your lonely life bizarre'_

Ryan was there, again. Collin however, was not. Ryan was flirting with Izzy while she sent me filthy looks that made me back up into a dark corner. I was feeling very lonely and had even started singing Disney songs in my head to pass the time until class started when Charles suddenly came over to me. He had been talking to Janey so I hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet, I was considering singing 'Can you feel the love tonight' as he looked over his shoulder at Janey before talking to me.

"Hey Ian."

"Can you feel the love tonight…"

"Yea I get it, very funny. Ha ha. Anyway have you noticed that Collin isn't here?"

"Yea, I miss him already."

"Great, anyway just guess what he asked Izzy a week ago."

"I don't know, have I told you the time I gave a sermon at church?"

"Close, but no. He asked her to marry him!"

I froze. Why had he done that? There was no way she would have said yes was there? She hadn't seemed to like him but then she'd never hated him, but marry him? What had he been thinking, surely Izzy didn't like him that much, or did she?

"What did she say?"

"No obviously, why else wouldn't he be here?" Thank goodness.

"Why would he ask her to marry him? What an idiot."

"That's what Izzy said. Janey says she hadn't heard a word from him since she turned him down, but apparently their friend Cathy has been making sure he's ok."

Class started then, we talked about how writers are able to ask the right questions, such as what if? What if Izzy had said yes to Collin, would they have been married soon? What would I have done, would I have tried to stop her? And why do I care so much anyway?

Sure she's beautiful, but then heaps of women are, she's speaks her mind, ditto. I just don't know what it is, but I sure as hell like it, if only stupid Ryan hadn't come back into the picture and ruin everything. Now instead of her flirting with me and not knowing him it's practically the other way around. This would not happen to James Bond, at lest not for long anyway. The rest of the workshop was pretty good until the end when Ryan tripped me on my way out the door, he stood there laughing at me with Izzy so I ended up just walking away with what was left of my dignity to go and watch 'The Jungle Book' with Jed. It's sad really.

During the next week Charles came over and on Friday he had some interesting news about my favorite guy, Collin.

"He asked Cathy to marry him on Wednesday."

"No way! She slapped him right?"

"Nope, she said yes."

"Yes?!"

"I know."

"What did Izzy say?"

"She told her 'good luck, you're going to need it with this one' oh and she also asked her why the hell she said yes to that idiot."

"Does she have a reason?"

"Janey didn't say but apparently Collin's just got a job as a Vicar somewhere now so they're moving away soon."

"I'll miss him."

Why would anyone marry Collin, especially one of Izzy's friends? I can't believe there is anyone that stupid in the World. Oh well, at lest now Collin will be happy, he might even have two old ladies that adore his work now. At lest Izzy's safe not from him, to bad Ryan seems to have taken his place, it's annoyingly not fair. Charles left soon after, he called me the worlds greatest bore because I'd stopped talking to him. For most of the next week I looked after Jed with Georgia watching more Disney movies, mostly 'Beauty and the Beast' as Georgia loves it.

"Ian what's wrong? You said that Izzy said no to Collin and now he's marrying someone else so what's getting you so upset now?"

"Nothing."

It was Wednesday afternoon and we were watching 'Beauty and the Beast' again.

"Come on, it must be something, you can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Maybe it's because we're watching 'Beauty and the Beast' for the third time, today,"

"Oh ha ha, I was being serious."

"So was I."

Georgia started glaring at me in frustration until I finally backed down and told her.

"Fine, Izzy hates me and has been flirting with Ryan none stop and now she'll never ever like me and I will probable end up like Collin, except without a wife. Instead I'll be stuck with you and Jed until you find someone and then I'll be all alone for the rest of my life, though I might buy a dog and call it George and then he will be the only one who loves me until he dies."

"Maybe I'll visit sometime. Anyway you don't know that for sure, why don't you go around and visit her at the bookshop and be your usual charming self and win her over?"

"Do you really think that would work?"

"I'm sure it will."

"Ok, here goes Mr. Charming now."

I must have gotten desperate because I believed her and went off to go win Izzy's heart, not that I'm in love with her or anything, at lest I don't think so. Anyway, as I was saying I went off to 'Midnight Reads' with a chirpy tune in my head, possibly another Disney one. When I got there I was just about to walk in when I saw that Ryan was there. He was there laughing, talking, and I'm positive he was flirting as well, with Izzy. My Izzy, or at lest she should be. I was going to walk right on back home but unfortunately Ryan saw me before I could get anywhere. Stupid Ryan.

"Oh hi Ian, nice to see you again."

"What do you want?"

Clearly Izzy wasn't pleased to see me again, which wasn't a good sign, well obviously, when would it ever be a good sign?

"Um, I was just wondering if you have any books for two year olds and under here."

"You looking for a challenge are you Ian?" Stupid Ryan and his stupid smirk.

"No actually, it's for Jed, my nephew."

Ryan paled, visibly. It was time for some more revenge, even if Izzy wouldn't understand I could tell it made him very uncomfortable. Izzy then led me around to the kids section and I found a really good book for Jed in under a minute because Izzy was still glaring at me so I really wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. I paid for the book and tired to start a conversation to make it less awkward.

"So, Collin is marrying one or your friends then?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Charles told me."

""Ah I see, well here you go."

So much for less awkward, anyway I got out of there as fast as I could, almost tripping over on the door way out, I could hear Ryan's laughing. Crap. I'm so sick of getting tripped over in front of him and by him it's not funny. When I got home Georgia was just putting Jed down for a nap but when she came downstairs she seemed confused to see me.

"That is absolutely the last time I take your advice!"

"What, why?"

"She was there with Ryan, and I tripped over on the way out the door!"

She started laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Sorry, sorry! But you, Mr. Charming, tripped over?!"

"Yes, ok, fine. This is the last time I tell you anything."

I stormed out of the room, knowing that no ones life could be as complicated as mine was at that moment, not even starving children in third world countries, drug dealers and homeless people on the streets, they must have it easier than me. I just know it.

* * *

Ah, the end of another chapter. Do you know what this means? I think you do. It's review time!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- **Hey, I know you've had a long wait but I have had so much school work and I read every spare moment I have. Anywho I wrote this all today and I hope you enjoy it and start sending reviews!!!

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing, I am but a humble servant.

* * *

'_Know__ it's above you, I know it's below me_

_Always someone'_

The next day I went over to Charles house, I was feeling so crap at home since Georgia is now laughing at me every time I step through a door and Jed is too just because she is. Idiots. Anyway Janey was just leaving when I got there, I have to tell Charles to cool it down with her, he was getting really over the top and obsessed with her. I mean what if Janey dumped him? Or didn't like him as much as he liked her? He would end up miserable like I am after meeting Izzy. So when he finally went back inside with me after watching Janey drive away until he couldn't see her car anymore I decided to tell him.

"So that was Janey again huh?"

"Yeah."

"You're spending a lot of time with her."

"Well she is my girlfriend."

This was worse than I thought it was; he was calling her his 'girlfriend' with a disgustingly sappy smile on his face. It was more than any normal person could bear.

"Well maybe she shouldn't be."

"Why not, she's great, I thought you liked her?"

"She's fine, but really Charles do you think she likes you that much? I really think you should break it off with her before she does."

"You really think she's going to dump me?"

"It's clear she doesn't like you as much as you like her."

"I love her."

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt. Anyway you've only known each other for about a month, you can't really fall in love that fast."

"You can and I have. But if you really think it's the right thing to do…"

"I do."

Charles didn't exactly look thrilled, but I knew he'd thank me in the long run. He looked so miserable though, like he was about to cry.

"Look, do you want to go down to the beach with me?"

"No thanks, I've got an essay I need to write."

"Are you sure you can't leave it for an hour or so?"

"I'm sure."

"Well ok then. See you later."

"Bye."

I left, I had too, it was obvious he didn't want me around and I didn't particularly want to stick around and see any of the water works come this way. When I got home Georgia was reading a letter in the living room while Jed was playing with his teddies on the floor.

"Who's the letter from?"

"Oh hey Ian, it's from our Ante Catherine, she wants us to go to some wedding, the groom is her new Vicar apparently. Anyway it's in a few days and she wants us to stay with her for a week, goodness knows why. Darren will be there."

"Sounds ok, well the wedding sounds boring, but what do you think, want to go?"

"Sure, if I can get mum and dad to tell my school I can't be there for a week, what about you, can you miss a week of lectures?"

"Yeah, Mike can write down some notes for me and I'm sure mum and dad won't mind writing you a note for school, but what about Jed? Do you think mum would look after him?"

"No, I'll bring him along. We'll have fun running around Ante Catherine's garden and chasing her dogs. Well I'm going to go ask mum and dad now, see you."

"See."

I wonder what her Vicar is like, there is no way he, or she, could be as stupid as Collin. Darren, I wonder how long he's staying there.

A few days later at my Ante Catherine's and I realised that I was right, the Vicar wasn't as stupid as stupid as Collin, no he was Collin! Collin is my Antes Vicar and it was his and Cathy's wedding we were going to see. It got even better though, Izzy was there as well, hating me as usual and being friendly to Darren. Yes, that's right my cousin Darren! I barely got to see him; he was spending most of his time with Izzy while I was running around after Jed all day long. Georgia handed him over to me on the first day and went to go shopping. How typical. Fortunately Darren hadn't meet Izzy yet so he spent the day with me and Jed, running all over the garden having so much fun.

"So Ian, how's Charles doing?"

"He's in heartbreak hotel."

"Ouch, he got dumped by that Janey girl then?"

"No, he dumped her."

"Then why is he…?"

"I told him too."

"Why'd you do that?!"

"I saw that she didn't like him as much as he did, I protected him really."

"Hmmm, well I hope he gets over her soon, say hey to him from me when you go back."

"Will do."

"Well I have to go."

"Why?"

"Cause Jed's getting smelly and there is no way I'm going to be the one to change his nappy."

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry but this is when I step away."

"Fine, see you."

"Sure will."

How come I'm the one that always ends up changing his nappy? Oh well. At lest I didn't end up cleaning up Jed, Ante Catherine found us then and ordered one of her maids to do it. Unfortunately this meant I got to spend the next two hours until Georgia came home listening to Ante Catherine talk about Collin and his 'lovely' sermons, I swear he's the reason of all my problems. No wait, I'm wrong. It's Georgia.

"Oh hey Ian, Catherine, how was Jed?" Georgia asked me, walking in with about a million shopping bags filled with junk.

"He was fine, let me help you with those bags."

"Thanks."

Clearly she was surprised that I would help her after spending the whole day with Jed and not be angry at her. Trust me I was angry, I just wanted an excuse to get away from Ante Catherine, anything would do. When we got upstairs to her room I chucked her bags on the floor and let her have it.

"Thanks Georgia, because of you I spent the whole day running after Jed and the last two hours bored out of my brain listening to Catherine talk about how wonderful Collin is!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is, it I hadn't had to look after Jed I would be far, far away from Ante Catherine that I wouldn't have even been found by one of her blood hounds!"

"You mean you would have been searching for Izzy?"

"No, that's none of your business."

"You so would have been, but don't worry I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to search for her this week, Mr. Charming."

"Stop calling me that!"

"What? Mr. Charming?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry…Mr. Charming."

"ARRGH!!!"

"Calm down Mr. Charming, Don't want to burst a blood vessel now do we?"

I stormed out of the room. I think I might go find Jed, he's so much more mature than Georgia and I might even be able to find one of his dirty nappies and put it in Georgia's bed tonight.

**End of chapter**

* * *

So, tell me what you think. You know you want to. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-** Hey, it's me again! I know it's been a long time since the last update to this story, but it's the four day Easter weekend so now I finaly have the time. Consider this an early Easter presant from me to you. Ian is back. 

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing, not the song or P&P, but I do own the book ;p

* * *

'_Don't want to live, life in your shoes  
Don't feel I know the way'_

I never did end up putting the nappy in Georgia's bed, just before I did I remembered that I am far too mature for things like that (cough, cough). The wedding was when it all started to go down hill again; it was on the Thursday and was something I would have rather missed. I could have stayed home and looked after Jed, even watching endless Disney movies would have been better than what happened at that wedding, but oh no I had to say no to Georgia and go along with all of them. Anyway Darren was sitting next to Izzy and they talked almost the whole way though the ceremony, so much for being friends. 

Then we all went to the wedding reception, it got even better there. Jed threw wedding cake in my face, Izzy gave me death glares the whole time and when I went out to get a clean nappy for Jed from the car, on Georgia's orders, I got drenched in rain. So when I went back inside all the old ladies started laughing at me and calling me a drowned rat, so was Darren and Georgia. I don't think they noticed that I was glaring at them, I have never seen a drowned rat glare but I don't think he would have been understood by his rat sister either. 

But the most stupid thing I did that evening was listen to my sister, you'd have thought after all the things that had happened when I had listened to her before I would have thought twice, but oh no I went ahead and took to her stupid advice. There we were watching all the people start moving out and getting drunk, I was watching Izzy dance with Darren when Georgia started talking to me.

"Ah Ian, so what did you think of the wedding? Worth going to?"

"Well let's see shall we? First Darren spends the whole day with Izzy, then I get drenched in water, under your orders of getting Jed a nappy, and now I'm watching losers getting drunk and dancing. Yes it was so worth it."

"Oh ha ha, Mr. Grumpy Bum. You're just upset because it's Darren over there dancing with Izzy and not you, which is your own fault by the way."

"I am not, and how is it my fault?!"

"You are so."

"Am not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes you are infinity!"

Damn, why does she always manage to say it first?! And why must she always be correct? Is there something wrong with me, something that makes it so I always have to be wrong?

"Fine! Yes you're right, but how is it my fault?!"

"Because, you have never asked her out, you have never flirted with her, you never told Darren you liked her and you haven't even asked her to dance all night."

"So this makes it all my fault?"

"Yes."

I sat there thinking about it for a minute or so, watching Darren and Izzy slow dance to some crappy lovey dovey song, when he faced my way Darren even winked at me, winked at me!

"Oh crap you're right."

"I usually am, now the next time you see Izzy alone go on and ask her out! Well I've got to leave, Jed's fallen asleep, doesn't he look so cute!"

"Yea, sure. He only looks cute when he's asleep; he looks like the devil the rest of the time."

"Just like you."

"I do not!"

"You do and you know it."

"Whatever Georgia, just get lost, please."

"Fine."

Georgia left in a huff, taking a sleeping Jed along with her and almost tripping over the chair, karma is good. Anyway I stayed there for another hour before Darren decided to leave, he came over to me and said goodnight and then it was just me, Izzy, the D.J, people cleaning up, and some old people passed out in their chairs. Now was as good a time as any, was the last stupid thought I had before I made my way over to Izzy. 

"Hey Izzy."

"Ian."

"So, did you have a good time then?"

"Yea, I loved watching one of my best friends get married to a pathetic loser that I know will make her miserable for the rest of her life, just so she can be married."

"Sounds like a lot of fun to me."

"Yes well, I suppose it would to someone who enjoys breaking other people's hearts."

"Excuse me?!"

"Look, I know that it was you that make Charles break up with Janey, Darren told me, and now you've come over here to gloat, haven't you?!"

"No! No, I came over here to ask you out!"

Stupid, stupid Ian, why did I have to let that come out of my mouth, even a Disney song would have been better at that moment, going to the metal institution would have been a walk in the park compared to what happened next. She just stood there with wide, cartoon eyes and an open mouth and couldn't speak for the next five minutes, but when she finally did manage to speak I would have preferred that she had stayed a silent statue for the rest of my life. 

"What...what?"

"I was going to ask you out." There I went again.

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Because I like you!"

"You like me?! After or before you broke up Janey and Charles, after or before you punched Ryan?"

There he was again, Ryan, always springing up in our arguments. Why couldn't he just do us all a favour and die, painfully? 

"Look, you don't know what happened between Ryan and me in the past, Ryan is not the good guy here."

"Oh you think I don't know? Ryan told me everything! About how you were best friends but when he and your sister started going out you decided he wasn't good enough for her, good enough to be your friend anymore! And then he told me that later on he found out that your sister got herself knocked up on a one night stand when she was drunk, do you still think that Ryan isn't good enough for your sister now? Does she think that she's to good for him still, after she got pregnant with goodness knows whose child?!"

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that ever again, you hear me?! That never happened, Ryan's lying to you."

I walked away than, I had the feeling that if I didn't I would smash something, something on her head and I had been taught to never hit a woman. Ryan on the other hand would pay for this, the very next time I saw him. I couldn't believe that he would tell anybody something like that, after all that he's done he still had to rub his smug face in everything! 

When I got back to my Antes place Georgia was still awake, waiting for me to tell her all about how well it went, how I had told Izzy that I wanted to go out with her and then we had kissed in a whirlwind of passion. Great. She was so excited for me that she didn't even realise that I was miserable; Mr. Charming had struck out again. 

"So, how did it go?" 

"Crap, she said no."

"What, why?!"

"Because Mr. Charming can never get the girl, he's too much of a loser."

"No he's not! Mr. Charming is a great older brother who's great with his nephew and any girl would be lucky to go out with him!"

"Thanks Georgia, but she said no, turns out Darren told her all about how I made Charles break up with Janey, and some nonsense about Ryan, he's really done a number on her."

"Why would Darren do that?!"

"I don't know, I forgot to mention to him that Janey is Izzy's best friend, he didn't know that he shouldn't have told her. I didn't tell him not to; I just thought he wouldn't anyway."

"Obviously, that's it I must kill Darren tomorrow!"

"No, don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid, from what you've told me about Izzy you two would be perfect together and if I have to wait any longer to see you two together and if I have to listen to you moan on and on about her anymore I will have to kill myself!" 

"I don't moan on about her!"

"You do too, oh Izzy hates me, oh Izzy laughed at me, oh Izzy, Izzy, Izzy!"

"That's it, I'm going to bed."

"Night Mr. Charming."

"Night." 

I knew I was doing the right thing by not telling her about what Izzy had said about her, Ryan had already done so much to her, she did need to know that he was making her look like a stuck up tart to people she hadn't even met. It wouldn't matter for much longer anyway; Ryan would soon be a dead man if I had anything to say about it. Maybe I should have told Izzy what Ryan had really done to Georgia, I suppose it wasn't her fault that she said all those things, she doesn't know the truth yet but she probable will have to know soon. I don't want anyone to think that low of my sister, no matter how annoying or Disney movie obsessed she is. Stupid git Ryan, always messing things up for us.

* * *

**A/N- **Please review!! Anyone who does may have an imaginary Easter egg of their choice. 


End file.
